


Things Better Left Hidden

by barbarystags



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarystags/pseuds/barbarystags
Summary: A stay at a mountain castle. . . what could go wrong?Or the Until Dawn AU no one asked for.





	Things Better Left Hidden

“SO. . .should we do it?” Sirius Black asked the dark haired man next to him.  
James Potter pushed up his glasses on the brim of his nose, looking suspiciously at the pamphlet in his hand. Titled HOGWARTS CASTLE, it detailed a week long stay at a castle located high in the Appalachian Mountains.   
He let out a sigh, shrugging. “I think so. I mean, it's completely free and Lily’s been itching even more so than I have to go on a vacation since Harry was born.”  
Sirius’ lips curled upwards into a look of amusement. Even though Harry was just seven months old and it wasn't really possible for him to do much, he had been roped into watching the small child for James and Lily everytime he had come over. James knew he really didn't mind it, having given the small tyke an affectionate nickname--Prongslet.   
James sighed, tucking the pamphlet into his pocket to show Lily once she came home from visiting her parents. “Don't even give me that look.” He warned. “And I’ll discuss it in further detail with Lily once she gets home.”  
Sirius stood up, rubbing his hands together in the chilly Pennsylvania air. “I’m fine with that. Just remember I can't babysit for you during that week. I got one too. Put little Prongslet with Mom and Dad or something.” He reminded him, waving his own pamphlet in James’ face.  
With an annoyed groan, James swatted his hand out of his face. “I know. We'll figure that out tonight when Lily gets back from her visiting Petunia and Vermin or something. In the meantime, why don't you figure out something to tell Remus while your gone? You know he can't be alone for prolonged periods of time.” He reminded him.   
Remus Lupin was Sirius’ on-again off-again boyfriend, and James’ and Sirius’ best friend beforehand. James knew the Sirius and Remus fought quite often, their personalities getting the better of both at times.   
Sirius frowned at his brother, moving his hair out of his face. “I’ll tell him tonight when I go to visit him. He’ll probably be able to get that friend of his, Benjy Fenwick, to come and stay.” He replied, an edge of jealousy and irritation in his tone.   
James groaned unsympathetically, pulling himself up. “Oh, c’mon Sirius. He wouldn't cheat on you. And with Benjy Fenwick? As much as I like the guy, Remus could do far better. Like you, for example.”   
Sirius let out a sigh, pulling out a pack of cigarettes of his pockets, opening it and pulling a single one out. He had picked it up when they were 19, much to James’ dismay.   
“I don't know James. I mean, he cheated on me with one of the Prewitt twins once.” Sirius stated shortly, his face becoming flushed with anger. “I love him, but sometimes I wonder if our relationship is worth fixing.”  
James scoffed, standing face to face with Sirius. “He did not do that and you know that. You know the full story of that night and yet you still insist on bringing this up and upsetting him.”   
James poked Sirius in the chest, narrowing his eyes at him. “Now, I want you to go and talk to him without being a dick. You have to remember, he was our best friend before he was your boyfriend. I’ll see you soon. Lily should be home before you.”  
He pushed pass Sirius, intending to go inside and check on Harry who was currently down for his nap.  
He slammed the door behind him, in the hopes of Sirius realizing what a serious matter it was. Sirius had a horrible habit of taking things in a joking manner. He had been that way since they had started middle school together ten years ago.   
James waited by the door for a moment, attempting to hear Sirius outside. He only started to relax when he heard the rev of a motorcycle starting. It was a sign that Sirius was actually going to listen to him for once in his life.   
“Don't fuck this up. . .” James muttered under his breath, walking down the hallway to Harry’s room. 

______

IT had turned out to be an amazing idea, as proclaimed by Lily.   
“This will be wonderful! A trip for a week out to a mountain. Mom’s been wanting to spend more time with Harry lately and I wasn't sure how to do so.” The petite redhead had exclaimed once she had come home.   
And that was it. A week had passed since that day and they were currently trekking up the mountain that would lead to Hogwarts Castle.   
“Are we there yet?” Sirius complained, stopping to take a drink of the water they had packed. “This is utter bullshit. It's fucking February and they're expecting us to hike up a fucking mountain.”   
Sirius kicked a tree branch out of their way, letting his annoyance take control.   
“Calm down, Sirius. We’ll be there soon. The map says that it's half an hour away.” Lily attempting to reassure the grey eyed man, flipping up her hood to avoid being covered in falling snow.   
Sirius let out a grumble, but did not make any further snarky comments.   
James turned away from his best mate and towards his wife, letting out a yawn. “Lily, do you have any Ibuprofen in your bag? I have a headache.”  
The redhead nodded, taking off her backpack and unzipping it. She pulled out a bottle of the medicine and tossed it at James. He managed to catch it and unopened it.   
“Thanks, babe. You're a lifesaver.” James told her appreciatively, taking two out and swallowing them. He shuddered. He didn't have any water to take them with and it was disgusting.   
James handed it back to Lily. He didn't think she would appreciate it if he managed to miss and knocked her up the side of the head.   
“Only half an hour? We can do this. We’ve already been on this track for three hours. This is going to be easy, especially for those that didn't drop out of their sport senior year.” James stated the last part loudly and gave Sirius the stink eye. He had dropped from the football team and had caused the group to suffer.   
Sirius looked incredulously at James. “Seriously? That was four years ago! You're still holding that against me still?”   
James nodded solemnly. “Yes. You caused the team to fail that year! That’s not okay! Prof. McGonnagall was pissed.”  
Truth be told, James wasn't that mad about it. He just enjoyed giving Sirius a ration of shit. He would light up about it in a matter of seconds. It was amusing.   
Sirius began to open his mouth, but shut it and covered his ears when he heard an airhorn blow. He looked up, spotting Lily with an airhorn in her right hand.   
“Calm your tits, boys!” Lily shouted, walking closer to both of them. “That's in the past, we still have bigger fish to fry.”  
She looked over the both of them, a broad grin on her face. "Hogwarts Castle is just up ahead."


End file.
